


Alone doesn't protect me

by littlebabydevon (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlebabydevon





	Alone doesn't protect me

Tonight is one of those nights where Sherlock craves human contact more than anything.

He sits on his bed, feeling alone and unloved, hurt spilling out from his chest, and he suddenly feels that he would give anything to have someone wrap their arms around him and tell him that he loves him. Tell him that he is not alone, that he is worthy and worth loving. Tell him that he matters.

But, instead, he crawls beneath the covers, feeling as though his chest will burst with the all the feeling, all the sentiment inside. Logically he knows it won’t. It doesn’t stop it feeling that way.

He keens his hearing, wondering if he can hear John moving around the flat, the echoes of feet on the floorboards. Instead all he can hear is the silent muffled tears that treacherously leak from his own eyes, his heart pounding. At this he swiftly enters his mind palace, seeking out the rooms that hold the memories of happy times with John. Those shared moments after cases when he feels giddy and the world seems impossibly bright and open because John is here and everything is okay.

He doesn’t notice the footfalls in the room or the mattress slightly depressing or the simple fact that another human being is in the room until arms encircle him from behind.

“I love you. You are enough for me. Always have been, always will be.”


End file.
